Atrápame
by astoriia
Summary: - no puedes escapar, y lo sabes - su respiracion frenetica iba a delatarla, estaba segura. y una vez que eso pasara todo habria terminado -  ONESHOOT!


**Este es un oneshoot que se me ocurrió mientras se suponía que debía estar estudiando. Es algo raro pero espero que les gustee! **

**

* * *

**

_Donde estas? …donde estas? No puedes esconderte de mí, sal de tu escondite. Quizás podamos hablar, que te parece eso? –susurro_

Caminaba despacio por el oscuro pasillo, pálidamente alumbrado por la luz de la luna que entraba atravesando los grandes ventanales. Su cabello rubio, casi blanco, parecía brillar con la tenue luz, haciendo que pareciera un aura sobre el.  
La pálida piel del rostro cuello y brazos, que se asomaban bajo las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta los codos, le daba un aspecto tan angelical, como fantasmagórico

Cualquiera podría haber dicho que era un dios o un ángel caído, tanto como el mas perfecto de los demonios.

Detrás de una columna, abrigada en la oscuridad de la noche se encontraba una castaña de pelo rizado y ojos color miel que brillaban de nerviosismo.  
Tenia las manos juntas sobre sus labios, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar su escondite.

Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón tronando contra sus oídos. Sonaban tan fuerte que no tuvo duda alguna de que el también los escucharía.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, como si se le retorciera en una infernal voltereta que no parecía querer acabar y que empeoraba a medida que los pasos del chico se escuchaban mas y mas cerca de ella.

El había caminado hasta casi llegar a la columna donde se escondía.

Seguía llamándola entre susurros, incitándola a salir de su guarida.

Sabia que no podía estar muy lejos ya que ella había entrado en ese pasillo apenas dos segundos antes que el, que al doblar en la esquina no la había encontrado. Por lo que debía estar escondida en algún recoveco.

Y las opciones se estaban agotando.

Tras la columna, la castaña sentía los pasos que se oían más fuertes, más cercanos. Haciendo que su respiración se acelerara hasta que ya no pudo escuchar nada más que sus propios jadeos.

Asustada ante la posibilidad de que el también los escuchara, se obligo a si misma a relajarse y mantenerse alerta.

En el pasillo el silencio era total…una vez que había podido calmarse se dio cuenta que no se oía nada, ni siquiera los pasos.

Destapo sus labios e inhalo profundamente aliviada, debía habar pasado por ahí sin percatarse de su presencia.

Estaba a punto de moverse cuando lo sintió.

_Te encontré – murmuro Malfoy._

Ella grito a puro pulmón y tropezándose en el intento salió corriendo de su escondite.

Comenzó a correr como desquiciada, a medida que dejaba atrás los pasillos y se acercaba a las puertas principales del castillo. Una vez fuera solo tendría que llegar hasta el linde del bosque prohibido y estaría a salvo.

Como había sido tan crédula al no imaginar que el seguramente la había encontrado. Varias veces había comprobado que era imposible escapar de un Malfoy.. es como si tuvieran un rastreador.

Como si un cazador estuviera persiguiendo a la mas exquisita de las presas.

_Vuelve aquí! Es inútil que quieras correr – escucho _

Los gritos se escuchaban más cerca de lo que ella pensaba por lo que se obligo a si misma a correr más rápido, si él la atrapaba, estaría perdida. No había cruzado a ninguno de los demás alumnos durante su frenética carrera por lo que sospechaba que debía ser la única a la que no habían capturado. Eso significaba que ella era la última esperanza? De ella dependía todo?

Acelero lo más que sus piernas le permitieron, nunca se destaco por ser la más veloz. Pero hoy tenía algo por que correr. Era ella o el.

Y bajo ningún concepto quería quedar a su merced.

Traspaso las enormes puertas, encontrándose con los amplios jardines y un frio viento que le helaba la cara.

Solo unos metros más…

Una fría mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, en un férreo agarre, y tiro de ella hacia atrás.

Dos brazos se enroscaron en su cintura, levantándola del suelo y arrojándola bruscamente contra el césped.

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y la respiración agitada por la carrera que caía directamente sobre su cara. Miro los ojos de su captor, grises y fríos como el hielo, con un brillo de victoria.  
Los labios, que se curvaban en una sonrisa torcida y burlona, se acercaron hasta su oído, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo al notar como su aliento resbalaba por su cuello.

_Perdiste Hermione – dijo el rubio, y comenzó a reír._

Volvió a mirarla directamente a los ojos y sin perder el contacto visual acerco sus labios a los suyos, soplando levemente sobre ellos, haciendo que la castaña los entreabriera levemente.

Rio nuevamente y repitió.

_Perdiste –_

Sonó la sirena, anunciando que la competencia había terminado.

Hermione quien se encontraba delirando ante la cercanía del rubio solo fue consiente de que este se había alejado cuando escucho los gritos de los demás alumnos.

Se levanto del suelo avergonzada, ignorando la mano pálida y estilizada que le ofrecía ayuda.

Miro enfadada al rubio quien seguía observándola burlon, y le dijo

_No es justo Draco, y lo sabes. Eres el más rápido del castillo – se quejo._

En ese momento aparecieron varios estudiantes que rápidamente se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

Algunos saltaban y cantaban emocionados, elogiando al chico y su agilidad.

Otros tenían el rostro lleno de frustración, ya que su equipo había perdido.

Luna pronto se acerco y tomo a la castaña de la mano.

_Tranquila Hermione, no te sientas mal, fuiste la ultima en ser atrapada! – dijo con emoción y pegando pequeños saltitos que hacían que sus pendientes de corcho rebotaran – a Ron lo atrapo Zabini 10 segundos después de que el juego hubiera comenzado. Sostiene que alguien le lanzo un confundus, ya que si no habrían ganado. –_

La muchacha miro a lo lejos, hacían donde señalaba la pequeña rubia extravagante y diviso a su amigo quien miraba con cara de pocos amigos a un Zabini de lo más contento que festejaba cantando a los gritos…bastante mal cabe decir.

Estallo en risas al ver la escena, sintiéndose un poco mejor-

En ese momento, McGonagall cruzaba el jardín hasta donde se encontraban los alumnos de sexto y séptimo de las cuatro casas, que habían participado del evento.

_Bien alumnos, la competencia ha terminado – anuncio – felicitaciones a todos por su esplendido esfuerzo  
Ahora, en cuarto y último lugar, con 785 puntos… HUFFLEPUFF!_

Unos cuantos silbidos se escucharon de parte de un pequeño grupo que se encontraba a la derecha de la profesora.

_En tercer lugar, con 993 puntos, REVENCLAW! –_

Los alumnos pertenecientes a dicha casa, aplaudieron y gritaron con mayor entuciasmo que los anteriores.

_Bien bien bien bien, muy bien hecho revenclaw. –dijo – ahora, con una diferencia de tres puntos entre ambos equipos, el segundo lugar es para GRIFFINDOR con 1364 puntos, lo que nos deja como ganador a SLYTHERIN con 1367 puntos!_

Ambos equipos alzaron sus voces en un grito triunfante, pero nada pudo aplacar la felicidad de las serpientes al saberse ganadoras.

_Muy bien, es hora de que todos vayan a dormir. Las clases de mañana comenzaran después del mediodía ya que esto se extendió mas de lo planeado y todos querrán descansar – anuncio – prefectos y premios anuales, por favor verifiquen que todos vuelvan a sus respectivas habitaciones. Buenas noches a todos!_

Les tomo poco mas de media hora que todos los alumnos volvieran a sus salas ya que la emoción y la adrenalina aun corrían por sus venas.

Hermione logro que los últimos alumnos de gryffindor se fueran a dormir y una vez cerrada la puerta suspiro y se recostó contra la pared del pasillo cerrando los ojos. Estaba agotada.

_Terminaste? – pregunto el rubio de repente, sorprendiéndola. Estaba apoyado contra la pared al igual que ella a unos 2 metros._

_No se como lo haces, pero tienes la capacidad de aparecer siempre cerca sin que me de cuenta. – le dijo_

El solo sonrio de lado y con un dedo señalo el escudo verde y plateado que llevaba en su camisa junto a la insignia de Premio Anual.

_Maldita serpiente escurridiza – mascullo entre dientes Hermione._

_Hey! Eso dolio sabes? Deberías mantener tu carácter mejor controlado –_

Hermione solo rio y señalo el escudo rojo y dorado, como había hecho el.

_Maldita leona agresiva – le dijo._

Caminaron juntos hasta la torre de Premios Anuales que compartían desde el principio de curso y se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, mirándose furtivamente cada tanto, y desviando la mirada con la cara sonrojada cuando descubrían que el otro lo había atrapado mirándolo, o rozando sus manos casi accidentalmente…casi.

Estaban llegando a la torre cuando Hermione se detuvo frente a una ventana. El rubio la miro confundido y se acerco lentamente a ella.

_Recuerdas? – susurro – recuerdas como empezó todo esto? – pregunto la ojimiel_

_Esto? A que te refieres? –_

La chica se sonrojo y mirando a los ojos se señalo a ella misma y luego a el

_Esto…nosotros y esta especie de "amistad" – explico_.

Draco solo la miro durante unos largos segundos, la miro tan profundamente que por un momento ella pensó que se había petrificado. Y luego sonrio.

_Como olvidarlo, si fue el peor, o quizás el mejor mes de mi vida – sonrio de lado._

Recordó como a causa de una pelea y algunos hechizos mal lanzados habían terminado juntos en algún universo paralelo durante un mes.

_Si…creo que fue en ese entonces._

Hermione se rio por lo bajo y se volteo, caminando nuevamente hacia la torre, cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura por segunda vez en la noche.

El rubio la había tomado sigilosamente y la volteo, mirándola a los ojos.

Alzo la mano y acaricio un rizo rebelde que se escapaba del moño que llevaba y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja, acariciando en el proceso el contorno de su rostro y cuello.  
Hermione temblo ligeramente y Draco lo sintió.  
Se fue acercando despacio a su rostro, aun mirándola sin pestañar, viendo su propio reflejo en aquellos ojos que lo miraban brillantes.  
Las respiraciones de ambos habían aumentado sus ritmos considerablemente, mezclándose y llegando a los labios del otro como un vaho exquisito.

_Hermione – susurro con la voz ronca de tan bajo que hablaba – tu y yo hace tiempo que pasamos el nivel de "simple amistad"_

El murmullo ronroneante del chico aturdió a la castaña que solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron al mismo tiempo, reconociéndose nuevamente como tantas otras veces.  
El presiono la cintura de ella, acercándola más a su cuerpo al tiempo que la recostaba contra la pared del pasillo, ejerciendo presión sobre ella. Hermione a su vez, subió los brazos hasta su cuello, acariciando todo el pecho y enredando los dedos en los cabellos de la nuca de el.

Era cierto, hace tiempo que no eran "solo amigos"…

La presión que ejercían los labios de ambos sobre los del otro fue aumentando gradualmente, hasta convertirse en una lucha incansable por doblegar la voluntad del otro. Se rozaban con las manos, buscando al otro como si fuera a desaparecer, haciendo que sus respiraciones se convirtieran en jadeos frenéticos y sus corazones jugaran una carrera interminable.

Draco mordía el labio inferior de ella, y la castaña ejercía mayor fuerza con las manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia ella lo más que podía.

El rubio, desenfrenado, abandono sus labios y descendió por el costado, mordiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, quien apunto el rostro hacia el techo permitiéndole un mejor acceso, sintiéndole como mordía algunas zonas, haciéndola soltar pequeños pero audibles gemidos de dolor y deseo, sintiéndole lamer la zona con una lentitud tortuosa y continuar en otro lado.

Las manos de ella habían viajado inconscientemente desde su cuello hasta el borde de la camisa, donde introdujo las manos bajo la misma, acariciando los abdominales y el costado de su cuerpo.

Las manos de el en cambio, habían llegado desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, serpenteando lentamente hasta subir la falda, apenas unos centímetros, pero lo suficiente como para deleitarse con la tersa piel de ella.

Estaban necesitados, extasiados y buscaban mas.

El había comenzado a desabrochas los botones de la camisa escolar que la cubría con una mano , mientras que la otra la mantenía sobre sus cabezas, sosteniendo ambas manos de ella contra la pared.

_Por favor – murmuro ella, extasiada._

El rio de costado y se acerco mas a ella, cuando un maullido estridente los despertó de su pasional letargo, volviéndolos a la realidad…al pasillo.

_Maldito gato – mascullo el rubio._

_Vámonos, ahora… - le dijo ella, que había arreglado sus ropas en apenas unos segundos._

Nerviosos, se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

Ella miraba furiosa al gato cuando sintió los labios de el morder suavemente la parte baja de su cuello.

_Es hora de irnos, mi mas que amiga – le sonrio_

_Y que significa eso Draco? – le pregunto sonriendo también._

_Eso, mi pasional Hermione, tendras que averiguarlo tu misma. Pero para lograrlo , atrapame… si puedes – dijo arrastrándola las palabras, causando un efecto devastador en las hormonas de la chica._

El salió corriendo delante de una castaña sonrojada que se mordía los labios ansiosa.

Habían empezado su propia competencia… una de las tantas que tenían y que siempre terminaban iguales. Sin ningún ganador, sin ningún perdedor. Declaraban empate ya que asi era mas gratificante para ambos.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado! sinceramente lo escribi de casualidad asi que no se sorprendan si hay cosas mal ajja

acepto comentarios :)

tambien tengo otra historia "SALVAME" que esta en proceso, pero pueden leer los primeros 3 capitulos :)

GRAACIASS


End file.
